The present invention relates to head coverings and, in particular, it concerns construction of decorative head coverings that may be worn by men, women, boys and girls.
It is known men women, boys and girls married or otherwise cover their head in some fashion for reason of “fashion” and/or in adherence of observant belief systems. As example, Jewish men and boys, and married women cover the head in some fashion. Observant Jewish men and boys generally wear a skullcap traditionally referred to as a kipah or yarmulke. Observant Jewish married women are know to wear a variety of head coverings such as wigs, hats, scarves, and what is traditionally referred to as a tznude, tihle, tzaif.
The present invention comes to provide alternatives to the heretofore traditional head covering worn by the general public as well as by the observance communities of the world, as well as those who prefer to cover their head as a result of sensitivity to scalp or hair due to therapeutic treatments (chemo or otherwise) sun and/or wind damage causing cosmetic concerns and or hair loss.